A Pocketful of Rainbows
by KuroiSenkou
Summary: Naruto Uchiha, son of Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha, dreamed of becoming Hokage and gaining the love of his teammate. But when an event happens that shatters Naruto's world, he becomes bathed in darkness and rejects reality. But can a certain mint-haired Jinchuriki save him from himself? Strong/Smart/Semi-dark/EMS/WoodStyle!Naruto Violence, Language, Lemons BEING REWRITTEN
1. Genesis

**A/N: Welcome to my new story!**

**This one has Naruto being the son of Obito and Rin, which means I'll age Team Minato to 16 during the Kanabi Bridge mission.**

**Obito still turns bad and becomes Tobi**

**Naruto will be partially raised by Kakashi (He will live by himself in the Uchiha Compound, but Kakashi will check up on him and train him in some stuff.)**

**The Uchiha Clan will not be assholes, therefore, the Massacre will not happen. Don't worry, I still have a plan to get Itachi into Akatsuki.**

**This pairing will be Naruto x Fū, no harem at all and no changes will be made. I already have major plot points written up which involve Naruto/Fū moments, therefore it would be impossible to change the pairing without completely rewriting all the ideas I have for this story.**

**Besides...I like Fū-chan.**

**There will be several timeskips within this chapter up to the Wave Mission. You may be wondering "Why is Kuroi skipping so far ahead?" Well that's because everything before the Invasion of Konoha is basically the introduction. An event during the invasion will kick off the main part of the story.**

**Because of that, there will be several timeskips between this chapter and the next until we reach the Chunin Exam Finals.**

**After that, things will move along at a slower pace.**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Opening: Mask by Aqua Timez**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**-Kusagakure Forest, Collapsed Cave, one year and five months before the Nine-Tails attack-**

Rin Nohara coughed loudly because all of the dust that flooded the room when the cave started collapsing. As Kakashi woke up, they heard a weak voice ask "Kakashi...Rin-chan...are...you okay?"

They looked over and saw that Obito Uchiha was lying on the ground with the left half of his body crushed by a large boulder, his trademark goggles and his Konoha headband were lying beside him.

"Obito-kun!" Rin screamed in despair as she ran towards him as dropped to her knees besides him.

Kakashi became desperate to save his friend and began trying to push the boulder off of the Uchiha.

"Kaka...shi. It's no...use. I can't even...feel the left...side of my body...it's completely crushed. I'm going to die..." Obito scolded his friend in a tired voice, then remained silent for a few seconds in thought. "You know...I never did give you...a present for making Jonin...I've decided to give you my Sharingan...so I can see the future...together with you..." Obito declared, opening his remaining eye to reveal a red iris with two tomoe rotating around the pupil.

Rin, who had tears streaming down her face, looked at Kakashi with solemn determination. "Kakashi...come here. I'll preform the operation." She ordered quietly.

**-Five minutes later-**

Kakashi jumped out of the cave with his new eye flaring with anger at the Iwa-nin who killed his best friend as Rin bit her lip nervously. Suddenly, as she grasped the Uchiha's hand, she spoke up "Obito...I have something to tell you...I'm pregnant...with a boy...your boy."

Obito's eyebrow raised as high as it could go as he smiled softly with tears streaming out of his eye socket. "Our...child? I see...I guess as his father...I should give him a name...one of the only three gifts...I can give him..." He spoke quietly, lifting his right arm and shakily felt Rin's slightly bulging belly. "Naruto...Naruto Uchiha...because he will be the one to bring a massive vortex...of change to the world...like a mighty maelstrom..." He stated, naming his unborn child. "Kakashi...should be the godfather...you can choose the godmother...and...give him my trademark goggles and my headband...so a piece of me...will always be there with him..." He added.

"Naruto...it's a beautiful name...oh Obito...I wish we could raise him together!" Rin cried, and her lover grasped her hand tightly.

"As do I...a nice house...a pool out back...a space to train Naruto-chan...maybe a dog...and even some brothers or sisters for our boy...I...can see it now." Obito daydreamed while Rin gained a wistful look.

Suddenly, Kakashi leaned over the edge of the entrance in the ceiling and reached towards Rin as the cave began to shake. "We have to go! Reinforcements have arrived and they're bringing down the cave!" He yelled.

She tearfully gave Obito one last kiss and allowed her other teammate to pull her up and out of the cave after grabbing her lover's goggles and headband.

"Kakashi...protect...Rin and Naruto..." Obito asked his friend.

"Of course...who's Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"Rin's son...my son...thank you Kakashi-baka..." The Uchiha spoke with a serene smile.

With that, Kakashi and Rin fled, not noticing that Obito sunk into the ground as the cave finally completely collapsed.

**-Five Months Later, Konoha Hospital, October Tenth-**

Rin leaned back in her bed with sweat rolling down her exhausted face. A nurse handed her a blue bundle and smiled. "Say hello to your son. Congratulations!" She said with a cheerful smile.

Rin looked down at her baby and saw that he had a spiky patch of black hair that had a blue tint to it. The child opened his eyes, revealing that he had the Uchiha Clan's onyx eyes. He also had three purple markings, one on each cheek and one on his chin. (Like Tobirama's, except purple)

She smiled lovingly at the child and hugged him close to her. "Your Kaa-chan loves you...Naruto-kun. No matter where I am...I'll always be looking out for you...I promise." She swore and kissed him on the forehead before falling asleep.

**-One Month Later, near Kirigakure-**

The full moon was out on this dark night, bathing the devastated landscape with it's ethereal light. The ground was covered in craters and blood while there was a massive tree with many Kiri-nin crushed between it's limbs and trunk.

Near the tree, was a large amount of blood that flooded the area and Kakashi was lying on his back, passed out. A figure slowly made their way towards a single corpse that had a ray of moonlight shining on it. The figure bent down and cradled the cooling body in their arms and their mask came apart to reveal a long-haired and crying Obito, who just witnessed the death of Rin and seemingly his son, Naruto.

"Rin-chan...Naruto-sochi...I can't accept it...I can't accept this cruel reality! I swear...I'll create a world where we can be a family like we wanted...where I can be a father and a husband...I'll create a world of dreams!" He swore with his lone Mangekyo Sharingan flaring in determination.

He would not come to know that his child was alive for 14 years...

**-11 Months Later, one day after the Nine-Tails Attack, Kakashi's Apartment-**

Kakashi stared at the sleeping form of Naruto with sadness. Yesterday, his sensei and Hokage Minato and his wife Kushina were about to have a child when something happened and caused the Nine-Tails to be freed. Unfortunately, their child didn't survive the birth and Naruto was used to reseal the Biju in the hopes that his future Sharingan can hold back the beast and control it's powerful chakra.

Minato and Kushina didn't survive the sealing process, though they left Naruto with all of their possessions since they raised him for the past year. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, took his post again and decided that Naruto's Jinchuriki status was to be secret, only known to Kakashi and Hiruzen until Naruto is old enough to understand what he is. The elderly man also decided that Kakashi was to raise the child until he enters the Academy, and from there he would be given an apartment in the Uchiha District.

The silver-haired ANBU let out a shuddering breath and began to sob quietly. "You're all I have left...you are the only other piece of Team Minato left...and I'll protect you till my dying breath..." He whispered with determination.

**-End-**

**Ending: Rewrite by Asian Kung-Fū Generation**

**That's the end of the first chapter! What do you think?**

**Sorry about the short length, but this chapter is basically an introduction.**

**Some of you might be able to see that Naruto joining Obito is a very real possibility in the near future. In that case, you might wonder how Naruto is going to get together with Fū when she might end up being his target...but don't worry about that. I already have that planned out.  
><strong>

**Next Chapter will go through several more timeskips up to the finale of the Wave Arc. The third chapter will kick off the main part of this story with the Chunin Exam Finals and the Invasion.**

**I have also decided to wait a bit on the RWBY/Naruto crossover until I have seen all of the current episodes of it. That may be a few weeks, since I only have the Blu-Ray of the second volume and I need to find the first one.**

**Therefore...I'll be working on the Eureka Seven/Naruto crossover I mentioned earlier. The first chapter will probably be out later tonight.**

**Tomorrow, I'll be working on Faeries in Our Hearts, Branches of His Sins, and Invictus.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	2. Blood Amongst The Waves

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Pocketful of Rainbows!**

**This chapter may be a bit short because this is the second out of the two introduction chapters. It starts when Naruto is an academy student and ends at the final battle of the Wave Arm. It will be a shortish chapter, but Chapter three will be the true beginning of this story.**

**Be forewarned...Naruto will seem to be like his canon self in terms of power, but with a few fire Jutsu, but that will change. Be patient.**

**By the way, Academy students graduate at 15 years old in this story, unless somebody is a motherfucking super-genius like Itachi** **or Kakashi. Academy starts at six years old.**

**Naruto is one year older than the rest of his class, so they're 6 and he is 7. At graduation, they will be 15 while Naruto is 16.**

**Now, On to the story!**

**Opening: Mask by Aqua Timez**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

-Six Years later, Konoha Ninja Academy-

"So with the destruction of Kannabi Bridge cutting off supplies to our enemies, and with Minato Namikaze's slaughter of one thousand Iwa-nin...the opposing side surrendered to us and this signified the end of the Third Great Ninja War. Any questions?" A older male voice asked his students. This was Iruka Umino, the teacher of the newest batch of prospective Genin.

Suddenly, a figure burst through the door. He wore an open black and red jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, black pants that went to his knees, and black shinobi sandals. He had long and spiky black hair that went slightly past his shoulder blades, three purple marks on his face, and he wore a pair of old orange-tinted goggles over his eyes. (Imagine Boruto's clothing but he is wearing Obito's goggles and has the hairstyle that his father had during his massacre of the Kiri-nin.) "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei! I had to help an elderly lady cross the street, plus there was a black cat that crossed my path so I took a different route so that I wouldn't have bad luck!" The boy shouted apologetically. This was Naruto Uchiha, son of the fallen Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara.

"Naruto...how many times...forget it. Just sit down so we can begin our taijutsu testing." Iruka sighed while palming his face in irritation.

-Outside-

"Naruto Uchiha vs Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka called out as the two children stood in front of each other and made the seal of confrontation. "Ready? BEGIN!" He yelled while chopping his hand downwards and stepping back.

Naruto let out a large battle cry and dashed towards his smirking cousin, and in less than 10 seconds, he found himself knocked onto the ground with Sasuke straddling him with his fist centimeters from his nose.

"Winner...Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced with a sigh while marking something in his clipboard.

Sasuke stood up and walked back to the other kids while muttering "Hn...dobe."

Naruto stood up, shaking with anger, as his classmates started laughing loudly at his failure. Suddenly he pointed at them and roared "KEEP ON LAUGHING, ONE DAY I'LL BE THE HOKAGE AND ALL OF YOU WILL ACKNOWLEDGE ME! MY TRADEMARK GOGGLES WILL BE CARVED INTO THE MOUNTAINSIDE!"

This merely caused them to laugh even harder. He looked towards the left of the group and saw a pink-haired girl with a ribbon in her hair smiling softly at his declaration. Naruto blushed slightly and thought 'Sakura...Haruno...'

-Nine Years Later-

Naruto walked down the street toward the Uchiha Compound with a happy smile. Earlier today, the class took the Genin Exam and our hero passed it, making it to the middle of the class. Of course, in the beginning of his academy years, he was the dead-last but thanks to the training he received since moving into the Uchiha Compound, he earned the Uchiha fan on the back of his jacket and learned several Fire Style ninjutsu as well as their taijutsu style.

He was currently wearing an extremely similar outfit to his father during his days on Team Minato, the only real difference is that the blue in his outfit is black and the orange is crimson, he also wore Obito's old goggles on his forehead over his headband. Naruto also cut his hair into an extremely short and spiky style (Picture Naruto's haircut during the manga epilogue.)

Several minutes later, the newly-promoted Genin walked through the Uchiha Compound and waved at everyone with a smile. He suddenly frowned and thought about Sasuke. His best friend became much colder ever since a few years ago, when his older brother Itachi fled the village. To this day, the Hokage refuses to let out information on what happened. That caused Sasuke to become colder and focus on his training, so that he could beat answers out of the older Uchiha.

Naruto walked into his small apartment and laid down in his bed with a grin, thinking of the girl he had fallen in love with. Sakura was one of the only three people to acknowledge him even without his dream of becoming a Hokage. She and Naruto had become good friends during the academy...but unfortunately, his affections are unreturned. Like almost every girl in the academy, she has a thing for Sasuke because of his cool attitude and superior skills. Naruto frowned slightly, then grinned as he closed his eyes. He'll just have to earn her feelings through hard work...and he loves challenges.

-Land of Waves Bridge, two months later-

Naruto and Sasuke were panting and bleeding heavily with multiple needles impaled in them, surrounded by a dome of Ice Mirrors.

Several weeks ago Team Seven, consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi left for their first C-Rank mission to the Land of Waves. They were escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his home. The team was expecting bandits, not enemy ninja and certainly not Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice, who can use the Ice Style Kekkei Genkai. Sasuke also awakened his Sharingan during the battle they were currently fighting.

Currently, Kakashi was battling Zabuza while Sakura guarded Tazuna and the two Uchiha fought Zabuza's apprentice...

"Damn it dobe...even with my Sharingan, she in too fast for me to see." Sasuke snarled while darting his eyes around the area.

"Sasuke-teme...just focus!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly, a volley of senbon shot out of one of the mirrors and before he could react, Naruto was pushed out of the way by Sasuke, who was hit by the needles. "Sasuke...why?!" Naruto asked with a quiver as tears leaked from his eyes.

His cousin coughed up blood and fell to the ground with a smirk as his eyes began to close. "Because...even though...you are a dobe...you're my best friend...don't die...Naruto." He muttered, then completely shut his eyes.

"Is this the first time you lost a friend?" The masked ninja asked Naruto, who stood back up and started to shake with rage.

"Shut up..." He whispered and suddenly appeared in front of the mirror, smashing it with a single punch.

His enemy looked surprised upon looking into his eyes. "So...you have one too...the Sharingan." He muttered, noticing Naruto's red eyes had two tomoe in the both of them.

"Correct...Fire Style: Grand Firebal Jutsu!" Naruto roared, spitting out a massive ball of white flames that melted the ice mirrors and sent the other ninja flying though the air, his mask broken.

"U-unbelievable...he melted my Ice with a normal Fire ninjutsu, no less!" He gasped in shock. Suddenly, Naruto appeared above him and slammed his fist into the Kiri-nin's mask, shattering it as he slammed into the concrete.

Naruto stood over the ninja with wide eyes. "H-Haku...why?" He asked with shock.

-Flashback, one week ago, forest-

Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at who woke him up. He blushed at the attractive woman in a pink kimono that was kneeling over him. Last night, Kakashi showed them the Tree-Climbing Exercise and Naruto practiced to the point of passing out due to chakra exhaustion.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I was afraid you would catch a cold." The woman apologized.

Naruto waved her off and replied "No problem, I don't get sick anyways. My name is Naruto Uchiha, future Hokage at your service!"

"I am Haku. It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." She introduced herself with a slight giggle.

"So...whatcha picking herbs for?" The Uchiha asked curiously, looking at the straw basket she was holding.

"I'm picking herbs to help my friend. He was injured not long ago and these should help his recovery." She answered as Naruto began to pick herbs alongside her.

"So tell me...do you have someone precious to protect, Naruto-kun?" She questioned her companion curiously.

"Yeah. Sarutobi-jiji, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-Teme, My clan...Sakura-chan most of all. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her..." He answered as he briefly gained a terrifyingly dark look on his face before returning to his happy disposition. "That's one of the reasons I want to be the Hokage. So I can protect everyone I care about and so that people will recognize me!" He added while fiddling with his goggles with a grin.

Haku smiled and stood up. "I believe that when you have something precious to protect, you will become strong. I can tell you will one day gain the strength you desire." She stated as she began to walk away. "By the way...I'm a boy." He added, leaving a gaping Naruto behind in the clearing.

-Present-

Haku smiled sadly and replied "Because Zabuza-sama is my precious person, I'd do anything to help him achieve his goals. I am his tool and he is my master...kill me...Naruto-kun."

Naruto vigorously shook his head. "No! Why would I do something like that? Sasuke is still alive, I can still see his chakra pathways are active...so I have no reason to kill you!" He yelled in defiance.

"Naruto...I am Zabuza-sama's tool...and he has no use for a broken tool. So I beg of you...kill me!" The feminine boy begged tearfully.

Naruto looked down as he pulled a kunai out of his holster. "Is...is this the only way?" He asked sadly.

Haku nodded his head and answered "Yes...please end it." Suddenly, he heard a faint chirping sound coming from the other side and grabbed Naruto's wrist as he was about to deal the final blow. "Sorry Naruto-kun...this broken tool has one final use for his master." He whispered apologetically before vanishing in a blur.

The Uchiha was startled and ran towards Kakashi and Zabuza, only to see that his teacher impaled Haku, who got in the way of his Lightning Blade Jutsu. "Hehehehe...good Haku...you have served me well!" Zabuza hollered while raising his blade to bisect his enemy through his apprentice, but Kakashi jumped away with Haku's corpse cradled in his arms.

Kakashi laid Haku upon the concrete and let out a regretful sigh. "I really dislike killing young people such as you. But you will see your beloved master soon enough." The Jonin muttered before standing up and jumping back towards his enemy.

Suddenly, the group heard cackling coming from the other side of the bridge. "Well...looks like the Demon of The Mist is about as dangerous as a wet kitten!" A voice called out, as the mist cleared away to reveal Gato and his army of mercenaries. The small man walked up to Haku's corpse and kicked it in the face. "That's for breaking my arm ya little shit!" He sneered at the dead boy.

As Gato repeatedly beat on Haku, Naruto quickly grew angry at both the dictator and Zabuza, who was watching on stoically. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! Haku served you faithfully all of these years and you would let this little bastard disrespect him like that? For God's sakes...he loved you like a motherfucking father!" Naruto screamed with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Why should I care? Haku served his purpose and died as he was expected to. Shinobi aren't supposed to have emotions, only the mission matters. Haku is merely a casualty." Zabuza replied coldly.

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as he stepped forward. "You know...my father Obito Uchiha said something shortly before his death that inspires me greatly...so I'll tell you the same thing. Those that abandon the mission and break the rules are trash, that's true." He looked over at Zabuza with three tomoe spinning in his eyes "But those who would abandon their comrades...they're worse than trash! If you're just going to sit here and let that bastard do that to your son, I'll end those fools myself and when I come back...YOU'RE NEXT!" He screamed hatefully, unaware that a hiding flytrap-looking thing was listening to his conversation...

"Kid...stop it...Say no more." Zabuza commanded with a quiver. Naruto looked back again and saw that his former enemy was openly shedding tears. "Kid...let's end these fuckers. Haku...my son...forgive this foolish man..." He muttered while lifting his blade with his only good arm and dashing towards the opposing forces along with Naruto and Kakashi.

At the end of the slaughter, none of the men remained alive and Zabuza ended up succumbing to his wounds. Meanwhile, the humanoid flytrap creature, who was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, observed the scene. "Obito might want to know about this..." He muttered before sinking into the ground.

-Mountain Graveyard, Cave-

Obito Uchiha, thought to be deceased, sat on a wooden throne wearing a black uniform with a green scarf, gloves, and a orange mask with a spiral pattern leading into his left eye as the creature rose from the ground. "What do you want Zetsu?" He asked with a bored tone.

"Obito, you will find this news extremely interesting. I remember before HER death, you kept babbling on about having a son named Naruto. Ironically, it seems that there is an Uchiha I found in the Land of Waves who looks identical to you in your younger years except with purple markings on his face, and he said his name was Naruto Uchiha...and that you are his father." He informed to his wide-eyed master.

"Show me the recording!" Obito demanded. After seeing the boy, he leant back in his seat and took in the news. 'Rin-chan...you gave birth to him shortly before that incident didn't you? This won't change my mind about the Moon's Eye Plan though...it just strengthens my resolve. I will create a world where Naruto can have his mother back and where the three of us can be a family!' He thought in determination.

"Obito, what would you have us do?" The dark half of Zetsu asked.

"Watch over him...In time, we will sway my son to our side. Keep your eyes in Konohagakure at all times...I have the feeling we won't have to wait for long." The Uchiha ordered, making Zetsu nod his head and sink back into the ground.

Obito smirked under his mask. 'You've made me proud with the battle prowess you've shown during that little massacre sochi. Soon...I will create the world of dreams...for you and my beloved Rin-chan, I'd do anything.' He thought.

**-end-**

**Ending: Rewrite by Asian Kung-Fu Generation**

**So how was the chapter?**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I originally intended to upload this chapter the day before yesterday, but I got really fucking wasted with a buddy of mine and the hangover yesterday was too bad for me to want to write...so here I am.**

**Don't worry, fans of my Fairy Tail Stories, I am working on Faeries in Our Hearts. Expect it within the next couple of days. I want to make it as awesome as possible to make up for not updating in a while.**

**Next Update: Probably my Naruto/RWBY/Minor DmC crossover. Either that or a Naruto/GTAV crossover**

**Next Chapter: This Is Hell.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	3. Competitions and Tragedies

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of A Pocketful of Rainbows!**

**This chapter will mark the true beginning of the story and will start with the Chunin Exam Preliminaries and end at it will cover up to the end of the invasion. Also, the match-ups have slightly changed. Sasuke will face Neji while Naruto will fight Gaara.**

**I also regretfully wish to inform you all that my Naruto/Fairy Tail stories with the exception of Rebirth of The Salamander are on a temporary Hiatus.**

**I've been trying to write out Faeries In Our Hearts, but I ran into the same problem as Water God. I just don't have motivation to write anything in the Fairy Tail storyline...I guess I'm all burnt out on it, but it won't last forever. I'll just focus on my other stories and come back to the others after some time away from them.**

**By the way...what would you guys feel about a James Bond/Naruto crossover?**

**Naruto would be based on Daniel Craig's portrayal of bond and it would take place in a technologically advanced version of the Naruto world.**

**Now...on to the story!**

**Opening: Mask by Aqua Timez**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

-Konohagakure, Forest of Death, Arena-

It has been several weeks since the mission to Wave and the Chunin Exams are in full swing. The first test was a written test, which all of the Konoha teams passed. The second test was a survival situation within the Forest of Death...but Team Seven was attacked by the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. He quite easily defeated the trio and gave Sasuke an odd marking on his neck that resembled three tomoe, which later on gave him an extremely evil power that caused him to nearly kill a team of Sound Genin. Sakura managed to calm him down by hugging him from behind and tearfully begging him to stop, much to Naruto's chagrin.

Now...the participants who passed are about to fight in a Preliminary for the Third Exam...

(Fights go as they did in Canon, up to Naruto's battle.)

The electronic board began to scramble through names and after a few seconds, stopped on two.

Naruto Uchiha vs Kiba Inuzuka

"Alright! It's my time to shine!" Naruto shouted excitedly and he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Sakura giving him a closed-eye smile.

"Do your best Naruto, we believe in you!" She told him happily.

Naruto dumbly nodded his head with a small blush, making the other Konoha ninja snicker. "O-Of course, Sakura-chan. I can't be the first Uchiha Hokage if I fail here!" He replied while leaping onto the arena, facing Kiba and his dog, Akamaru.

"Heh, this will be too easy...the dobe has no chance against me!" Kiba smirked cockily.

'Heh...I can play dumb about Akamaru being allowed to fight with him. Knowing Kiba...all I have to do is get him a little riled up and he will send Akamaru away to fight me one on one...thus making this match easier to win!' Naruto thought with a mental smirk. "Yo, proctor! Is having a dog fight alongside you even allowed?" He asked the proctor, Hayate Gekko.

"Yes...animals and insects...are considered Ninja Tools..." Hayate answered inbetween coughs.

"Heh, no matter. I can work with a handicap!" Naruto grinned cheekily at his snarling opponent.

Kiba looked at his partner and ordered "Akamaru, stay out of this! I'll show him his place by myself!"

'Just as planned!' Naruto thought victoriously as Akamaru walked back to Team Eight.

"Match...BEGIN!" Hayate shouted while chopping his hand down and jumping away.

Naruto immediately actuated his three-tomoe Sharingan and dashed towards his opponent. He immediately punched Kiba twice in the gut and spun around, nailing him in the left temple with a spinning back-fist, causing the Inuzuka to be sent tumbling across the floor.

-Audience-

"Damn, how strong has Naruto gotten?!" Shikamaru exclaimed with wide eyes and the powerful display of Taijutsu that everyone was witnessing.

Kakashi looked at a cheering Sakura and gained a sad eye-smile. 'It's exactly how my Genin team was in the beginning. Naruto is just like his father, and has a massive crush if not love for his female teammate. Sakura considers herself a friend to Naruto, but has an unreturned love towards Sasuke...who is near identical to me back then. I just hope it doesn't end up the same...but I do know that you would be proud of your son...Obito...Rin.' He thought sadly.

He didn't know that Zetsu was currently showing Obito a live feed of the battles...

-Mountain Graveyard-

"COME ON SOCHI! KICK DOG SHIT'S ASS!" Obito whooped with a fist pump, but noticed Zetsu looking at him strangely and immediately calmed down into his stoic persona. "I mean...show him his place beneath your feet, sochi." He spoke coldly, attempting to seem intimidating...which made his subordinate sweatdrop.

-Back with the battle-

Kiba stood up and spat out the blood in his mouth with a snarl. "You think that just because you landed a couple good blows, you will beat me? Don't be ridiculous! A failure like you will never become Hokage, but I'll tell you what...I'll become one in your place!" He barked mockingly, not noticing that Naruto's face took a dark look.

Suddenly, he felt the air leave his lungs and looked down to see that Naruto's right knee was imbedded in his stomach. The Uchiha punched him in the face five times then grabbed him by the hair and began to repeatedly slam his head into the concrete, shattering it further with each blow. Naruto grabbed Kiba's neck and tossed his barely-conscious body into the air and preformed a single hand-seal, screaming "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto expelled a massive fireball from his mouth and severely burnt Kiba, and once he hit the ground, Naruto stepped on a burnt part of his chest, causing the boy to howl in pain. "Never...insult my dreams or I will end you. Begone from my sight...trash." He coldly spoke and walked away after kicking Kiba in the ribs.

"Winner...Naruto Uchiha..." Hayate muttered in shock.

As Naruto walked back towards his shocked teammates, the Third Hokage looked at him in sadness. 'So...even someone as pure hearted as you is prone to the Curse of Hatred...Looks like I have to inform them of your existence.' The elderly man sighed as the next match was about to begin.

-Two Weeks Later, Hokage's office-

Hiruzen sighed at the two people in front of him. Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Do you two remember a few years before the last war when you have up that little girl of yours to adoption?" He asked.

"Yeah, she would've been a constant target for our enemies if we raised her. What about it?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well...although she died in the final months of the war...she did have one child with a young man named Obito Uchiha, who died five months before she did. The boy's name is Naruto Uchiha." Hiruzen spoke while leaning back in his chair.

"W-we have a grandson? Why weren't we told!" Jiraiya demanded.

"For the same reason you two left your daughter at the orphanage. It's bad enough that he's an Uchiha, which already makes him a target for our enemies...but it would be even worse if the world knew that he is a direct descendant of our first two Hokages...not to mention the fact that on his father's side, he is a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha." Hiruzen answered calmly, making his two students gape in shock.

"H-how is he related to Madara so closely?! I've never heard of that man having any children?" Tsunade asked while leaning against the wall.

Their old teacher lit his pipe and exhaled a puff of smoke. "That's because not long after his only son, Izuna Uchiha II, was born, Madara defected. Upon growing older and learning of his father, Izuna was so ashamed of his heritage that he removed anything tying him to his father and changed his name to Hayabusa...and his son was Obito." He informed.

"By Kami...Naruto has the potential to be the greatest shinobi since the Sage of The Six Paths!" Jiraiya muttered with wide-eyes.

"Precisely. I've informed you guys of his existence in order for you two to play a positive role in his life. In all of the time that I've known the boy, he has shown nothing but a pure heart...but during the Chunin Exam preliminaries, he showed a sadistic and cruel side toward his opponent after they mocked his dream of becoming the Hokage. I fear that he might fall to the Uchiha Clan's infamous Curse of Hatred." The elderly man sighed.

Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded. "I'll be happy to be there for him. I was old enough to remember Madara back when dad was the Hokage...and he was just flat out evil. I don't want Naruto to become that." Tsunade spoke with determination towards her grandchild.

"Very well...you are free to go. He should be in Training Ground Seven. Do not inform him of the Madara part of his lineage." Hiruzen ordered as they vanished in a blur.

-Training ground seven-

Naruto stood facing a large stone formation with sweat rolling down his face. The stone had multiple smoking holes in it and his left hand had several small strips of skin peeled off. "Thank you for the Jutsu, Kakashi-sensei!" He muttered with a wide grin.

Suddenly, Tsunade and Jiraiya Body Flickered in front of him. "Kid, we need to talk." The sage spoke with a serious look.

-Several Minutes Later-

"So basically, you two are my grandparents and none of us were aware of our relationship because your enemies would probably try to kill me?" Naruto asked the duo, who nodded. He stayed silent for several minutes, then added "I can't accept you two as family quite yet. I've lived my whole life without you and it will take some getting used to...but training me for the finals in two weeks would certainly send you off on a good start."

Suddenly, the two Sannin gained devilish looks and Naruto felt like he was going to regret this.

-Chunin Exam Finals-

The combatants stood in the arena facing the proctor as the matches were about to begin. Nobody really changed in appearance except for Sasuke, who stopped wearing his arm warmers. "Alright, will everybody but Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga please leave towards the competitor's box?" Genma Shiranui, the proctor, ordered.

As everybody began to file out of the arena Naruto muttered "The teme better win...I wanna fight him the most."

"Give up, Uchiha. Fate is on my side." Neji arrogantly stated.

Sasuke gave his opponent his own smirk and replied "Don't you know? It is always an Uchiha's fate to dominate."

"First match...ready...set...go!" Genma shouted while jumping away as the two Genin shifted into combat stances.

Sasuke acted first and ran through hand seals while puffing out his cheeks. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He spat out multiple small fireballs that dashed towards his opponent.

Neji managed to dodge a few of them, but he quickly found himself trapped and began to spin, expelling a great amount of chakra from out of his tenketsu. "Eight Trigrams Rotation!" The Hyuga prodigy called out as the chakra formed a dome that spun at a high velocity and repelled the fire Jutsu.

"This is the ultimate defense of the Hyuga Clan. You cannot defeat me...I was destined to win this battle." Neji stated stoically as he halted his rotation.

Sasuke snarled and blurred behind his opponent and lashed his foot at the Hyuga, who caught it without even looking back and struck him in the stomach with a palm, sending him flying back a few meters. 'The Byakugan supposedly has a 360 degree field of vision...there must be a blond spot somewhere...every technique has a weakness after all.' Sasuke thought.

The Uchiha activated his Sharingan and threw a kunai while preforming hand seals and shouting "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The single kunai multiplied into twenty and as they approached Neji's back, Sasuke saw that he slightly turned his head as one almost hit his spine before he started another Rotation.

'There, the Byakugan has a single blind spot on one of their vertebrae!' Sasuke thought with a smirk as he threw a pebble at the same spot after Neji stopped rotating.

Suddenly, Neji felt cold metal pressing against his throat. "That blind spot comes in handy. Surrender." Sasuke spoke coldly from behind the older boy.

"H-How?!" Neji questioned.

"Quite simple. My deceased cousin, Shisui, was known for his unrivaled mastery of the Body Flicker Jutsu. He was so fast that he appeared to be teleporting rather than just moving at high speed, which is the true function of the Jutsu. Over my month of training with Kakashi-sensei, I decided to master another simple technique to that degree. The Substitution Jutsu. I swapped myself with a small pebble that I threw into your blind spot." Sasuke explained with his smirk growing wider.

Neji sighed and raised his arm. "Proctor, I surrender."

"Winner...Sasuke Uchiha!" Genma shouted, sending the audience into a cheering frenzy.

-Competitor's Box-

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and walked back to his fellow examinees with a smug smile. Naruto looked at him with a deadpan expression and muttered "Smug bastard...I'll beat him into a pulp when we fight..."

"Next match...Naruto Uchiha vs Gaara of The Sand!" Genma shouted from below.

Naruto's expression turned to excitement and as he leapt into the arena, he shouted to his two teammates "Wish me luck ya emo bastard, Sakura-chan!"

"Hn...don't get yourself killed, dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Be careful, Naruto!" Sakura shouted while waving at him.

Gaara arrived in a whirlwind of sand just as Naruto stepped in front of the proctor. "Ready?...begin!" Genma shouted while jumping away.

"Mother will have your blood Uchiha!" Gaara shouted madly at Naruto, who gave him a cheeky grin.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He hollered back and began to vanish in a blur. Suddenly, Gaara's sand began to rise as holes were blown within each sandy wall that arose. Naruto reappeared in front of him with a smirk and said "I've had training under two very special people the past two weeks. I can't lose now!"

Naruto swiftly punched Gaara multiple times in the stomach and roundhouse kicked him away, knocking some of his Sand Armor in the process.

The Suna Jinchuriki snarled in frustration as he landed and thrusted his arms forward, sending multiple spikes made of sand at Naruto, who activated his Sharingan and nimbly leapt over the attack and ran through several hand seals.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Naruto yelled, sending a beam of yellow energy that had lightning crackling around it out of his mouth.

Gaara's eyes widened in fear and he managed to encase himself in a cocoon of sand just as the blast hit, blackening the sand. Upon seeing that his only original Jutsu didn't work, Naruto backflipped onto the arena's wall and went through three hand seals and gripped his left wrist.

-Spectators-

"Kakashi! You didn't!" Gai exclaimed to his rival, who was sitting next to him with an eye-smile.

"Yep. Both him and Sasuke have a Fire and a Lightning affinity, so I gave them both the Chidori." The one-eyed Jonin explained nonchalantly.

"But they're only Genin!"

"You have no right to lecture me about that. The Eight Gates are much more dangerous than the Chidori." Kakashi stated sternly while narrowing his eye.

"Kakashi-sensei...what's the Chidori?" Sakura asked with a tilted head.

Kakashi looked at his student and grinned underneath his mask. "It is my only original technique. It is a blade made of lightning chakra that I once used to cut a bolt of lightning."

-Arena-

Naruto's hand began to generate lighting and after a few seconds, it stabilized and made a loud chirping noise. He threw his arm to the side and dashed down the wall and towards his enemy. As he reached the sand shell, Naruto thrust his arm forward and roared "CHIDORI!"

SQUELCH

Naruto's hand pierced through the shell along with something soft and wet. "What...what is this sticky red liquid, mother? Blood...my blood! I'M BLEEDING!" Gaara screamed hysterically as a clawed hand made out of sand shout out of the shell and shredded the skin on Naruto's arm.

"Gah!" The Uchiha screamed in pain as he jumped backwards.

Suddenly, the cocoon collapsed to reveal Gaara clutching his bleeding shoulder with an evil look on his face and feathers began to fall around the audience, putting them to sleep. "So...Jiraiya-sensei was right...the invasion is happening. Good thing he gave me these." Naruto muttered while pulling out two Biju Suppression Tags. He rushed forward as kneed Gaara in the stomach, making him gasp in pain, and slapped the tags on his chest.

The Suna-nin fell to the groud with widened, yet tired eyes. "You...you actually beat me...and I can't hear mother's voice anymore...how?" He asked.

Naruto grinned and replied "I have something precious to protect...and that gives me the strength to do what I have to."

With that, Naruto leapt into the crowd to fend off the invaders. Gaara didn't even notice his siblings picking him up as he thought 'Something...precious...to protect? Maybe...I can be like you one day...Naruto Uchiha.'

-Team Seven's location-

Sasuke was surrounded by four Oto-nin and he knew he couldn't handle that many by himself, but he would go down swinging. He swiftly slashed the throats of two of them with a kunai, but one was behind him, ready to cleave his head off with a katana. As the Uchiha prepared for his end, Naruto appeared above the ninja and severed his spine with a well placed kunai to the back of the neck.

"Looks like you can use some help Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted with a grin as he used a fire Jutsu to incinerate the remaining enemy.

"Hn...don't get ahead of yourself, dobe. You can't match someone of my caliber." Sasuke replied while using a Chidori to spear through three Suna-nin.

Sakura and Kakashi then decided to join the fray with smiles on their faces. "We can't let you boy's have all the fun, can we?" She stated with a cat-like grin.

Naruto grinned back while gutting an Oto-nin that landed in front of him. "Of course not, Sakura-chan. The more the merrier!" He said, kicking away another nin.

After dealing with another ninja Naruto turned around and asked "So, how many do you have Sa...ku...ra..."

His eyes widened in terror as he saw an Oto-nin throw a kunai that all too quickly pierced the side of Sakura's head, instantly killing her.

Naruto watched her corpse crumple to the ground like a marionette with it's strings cut off, ignoring the saddened screams of his remaining two teammates as his chakra signature began to darken, alerting Kakashi.

"Naruto...we can mourn her later...can you continue on?" He asked cautiously as Naruto turned around with a murderous expression.

"No...this place...I know where I am now...this village...this battle...this world...THIS IS HELL!" Naruto screamed with hatred and sorrow as his Sharingan's tomoe began to rotate rapidly and formed a new shape that resembled a pinwheel. (Imagine Obito's MS, but without any shape connecting each of the three triangles.)

Sasuke and Kakashi's along with the rest of the Uchiha's eyes went wide at the sight of his new Sharingan. 'Mangekyo!' They all thought in terror.

Naruto turned his dark gaze towards the Suna-Oto forces, who were shivering at his evil aura, and let out a gigantic scream of anger, loss, and sorrow to the heavens with his new eyes glowing as if satisfied by the dark emotions he was feeling.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Ending: Rewrite by Asian Kung-Fu Generation**

**So...I bet this was somewhat predictable...but it happened. Naruto experienced something that borderline mirrors what happened to Obito. The girl that he loved died at the hands of an opposing village right before his eyes and he awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan as a result. What will happen now?**

**Find out next time!**

**Next Update: Naruto/RWBY/DmC story or Avatar Naruto.**

**Next Chapter: I'm In Hell.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**


End file.
